Pikachu Vs Groot
pikagroot.png Pokemon Vs. Marvel! They may have quirky speech habits, but these two cheerful evolutionary creatures pack more punch than they may appear to. When rodent and tree collide, who will be left standing? Intro Boomstick: Boomstick! Boomstick BOOMSTICK! Wiz: Intelligent life can come in many shapes and forms, and with that come many different languages humanity can only hope to one day understand. Boomstick: They're also super cuddly and adorable!... Until you're dead. Like Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokemon. Wiz: And Groot, the Guardian of the Galaxy. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick-''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Pika Pika Wiz: This is the world of Pokemon, a place where people and Pokemon live together in harmony. When aspiring Pokemon Trainers reach the age of ten, they are finally allowed to venture out into the world and aspire to become the very best, like no one ever was. '''Boomstick: 10? Really? That’s kinda young, I mean… given all the stuff they encounter, like mobs and literal cults. But sure, okay, why not? Wiz: Among the thousands who set out to journey with Pokemon, one trainer in particular stands out for his particularly prestigious partner: Ash Ketchum. Boomstick: Ash is kind of a doofus, and not always the smartest, but you can count on him to somehow pull out the most bullshit strategies mid-battle that SOMEHOW work. How the hell did that work?! Wiz: Ash has accumulated many Pokemon over the years, but without a doubt his shining star is his first: Pikachu. Their relationship may have been rocky at best to start, but it didn’t take long before the two became stalwart allies and, of course, best friends. Boomstick: Wait, I thought we said Pokemon were like… pets at best. Wiz: That is the case with most trainers, but Ash and Pikachu by FAR have built the strongest bond of any notable trainers. While they maintain the master/pet relationship, Pikachu is absolutely capable of individuality and has proven to be fairly competent even without Ash’s guidance. Theirs is definitely a bond of friendship, unlike any other. Boomstick: Alright, if you say so. Still don’t think anyone has anything on me and my pet goldfish Blimey. Wiz: Your… goldfish? Boomstick: Yeah, I got him a few years ago. I visit him every day, but he’s gotten really lazy lately. And I thought I slept a lot. Wiz: Uh… huh. Boomstick: What’s with the face? Is something wrong with Blimey?! Wiz: Uhhh, no, don’t worry about it. *ahem* Wiz: Pikachu are a relatively common species of electric mice who can be found in many, many different regions. As its’ reputation would suggest, Pikachu are masters of electricity. Their small size also attributes to their trademark speed. Boomstick: Ash’s Pikachu is no exception, and actually even WAYY outclasses other Pikachu in the shocking department. So much so that Team Rocket has been hunting this one rat down for twenty years now. You think by now they coulda just… found another one? Wiz: Maybe, but it’s unlikely. See, Ash’s Pikachu doesn’t just surpass other Pikachu; he smashes the boundaries of what a Pikachu can feasibly do. Boomstick: For starters, Pikachu knows some absolutely killer attacks. Thunderbolt, Thunder, Electro Ball and Electroweb… okay, are all examples of Pikachu’s trademark electric attacks. If those aren’t enough, he can overwhelm his foes with speedy assaults from Agility and Quick Attack, or just brute force his way in with Double Edge, or even turn his tail into iron and slam foes to bits. Wiz: Of course, Pikachu’s trump card is Volt Tackle. By unleashing an overwhelming amount of electricity, then cloaking itself in it, Pikachu can build up momentum and charge in order to unleash a completely devastating physical attack. It may deal recoil damage to Pikachu, but it seldom fails to finish the job. Boomstick: Never thought I’d see the day where a tiny mouse can turn itself into the equivalent of a MISSILE! Wiz:Believe it or not, that’s not actually the full extent of Pikachu’s moves. Thanks to Ash’s knack for improvising in battle, Pikachu has developed plenty of totally unique techniques. Such as the “Shocking Tail”, in which Pikachu charges electricity in its’ tail before unleashing it in a powerful swipe. Boomstick: There’s also that time he used Quick Attack, combined with Thunderbolt, and then sliced the blast into three separate ones with Iron Tail. Wiz: Pikachu can even utilize abilities like Iron Tail whilst initiating Volt Tackle, adding even more raw power into the strike. Though not all of these techniques are made by simply combining two moves; such as the Counter Shield, a technique in which Pikachu utilizes Thunderbolt in a spinning fashion, in order to inhibit enemy movement. Boomstick: It can even absorb other opponent’s electricity, even from LEGENDARIES. I’m starting to get why this Pikachu is one of a kind. Wiz: That’s just scratching the surface. Consider the Pokemon who Pikachu absorbed the electricity of, Thundurus. As a legendary beast, Thundurus is comparable to its kin, Tornadus. Tornadus is best known for its’ mastery of, well… tornadoes. With its’ power, it can casually and effortlessly mow down houses whilst flying at 200 miles per hour. This would mean that Tornadus has to be generating at least 143 kilotons of energy. Since Thundurus should scale to Tornadus, this would mean Pikachu is capable of absorbing enough tons of tnt to dwarf the nuke that dropped on Nagasaki SIX times over. Boomstick: Woahholy shit, you’re telling me this tiny little rat can withstand the power of a NUCLEAR WARHEAD?! Wiz: Not exactly. Pikachu’s species has the innate ability to absorb electricity. While Thundurus is capable of such yields, it’s unlikely for one that he was using that much energy against Pikachu. And more importantly, Pikachu demonstrably cannot absorb other forms of energy. So, dropping a nuke on Pikachu would wipe it off the face of the earth, but still. This much energy, even in a form he can innately absorb, is incredibly impressive given his relative physical frailty. But there’s still much more this electric mouse has for us to uncover. Boomstick: Pikachu is tough enough to tank a full on double-barrel blast Hydro Pump from Blastoise, which, if you recall from WAYYY back, hits with 90,000 PSI. That’s enough to cut through industrial grade steel like a hot knife through butter, and Pikachu is practically fine after taking TWO of these! Wiz: Pikachu can handily toss 350 pounds with ease, and travel and battle at speeds matching the before-mentioned Tornadus, at 200 miles per hour. Boomstick: He can track foes without sight, is resistant to mind control, and actually came up with some of those improvised strategies himself, like the electric charge tail slap. Sometimes he’s even the one giving Ash advice in battle. Wiz: Pikachu has one-shotted Regice, a Pokemon who, in tandem with Regirock and Registeel, was capable of stalemating the might of Groudon and Kyogre; continental level threats. Boomstick: Even more impressive? Pikachu’s Volt Tackle was able to defeat Latios, a Pokemon who survived a COMBINED attack from both Groudon and Kyogre. Wiz: On a normal day, Pikachu’s thunderbolts are powerful enough to completely vaporize a large building, slice through boulders like nothing, and much more. Honestly, while Pikachu may have the odd off-day, it’s beyond impressive that a Pokemon that isn’t even fully evolved can not just survive but defeat Legendary Pokemon, whose feats eclipse the vast majority of your everyday Pokemon. Boomstick: I don’t even wanna imagine what the little guy could be capable of if he evolved into Raichu. ...Actually I do. Stupid Ash. Wiz: With all this impressive power, Pikachu may seem fitting of a Legendary title itself, but don't get the wrong idea. Pikachu is still very much a Pikachu, and its' species' innate weaknesses are still present. Boomstick: Yeah, while he's gotten way better at it over the years, Pikachu still has to be careful with the whole absorbing electricity thing. Too much, and POP! Plus, while Pikachu has taken some intense beatings, he is not a tank by any stretch of the imagination. Pikachu has to fight fast, fierce, and leave no room for mistakes. It's the definition of glass cannon. Wiz: Still. Pikachu has accomplished quite a lot for a scrappy little mouse from Pallet Town. ''Pikachu: "Pi!" '' I Am Groot Interlude Fight Results Category:Marvel vs Nintendo Category:'Pokemon vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:"Nature" themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles